


Under A Different Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Female Felix, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door opened again, getting Locus’ attention. He turned his head to see Felix stepping outside, a smile on her face. Her hair was growing out, flowing down in a way she never would have allowed before. It was just one of the many things that had changed. She was wearing one of his green t-shirts, which was nearly a dress on her, along with black shorts. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she walked over to him, swinging her hips. </p><p>“We’re not having sex on the balcony."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under A Different Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas confessionforanothertime! I’m so glad I made you cry! Let me share the cuteness with everyone else.

_“I’m going to kill them! I’m going to rip their heads off!” Felix screamed, kicking some of the rumble from the crash. They crashed their ship. The chaos around them was impressive, but Locus couldn’t appreciate it. They ruined everything. Locus could understand Felix’s anger, however, things looked bad and they were only going to get worse._

_“Felix,” Locus groaned out, sitting up slowly. His ribs hurt. His head hurt. Everything hurt if he was really honest. He had already pulled off his helmet, trying to make it easier to breathe. His ponytail holder had broken, leaving his long hair a mess. The blast had hit him harder than his partner._

_“Don’t move, idiot,” Felix snapped, “just stay down while I think of a plan.”_

_“We need to leave,” Locus said instead, “it’s over. We’re done. They’ve won.” Felix let out a furious growl._

_“They haven’t won! This isn’t over!” Felix yelled, charging Locus, “We’re going after them! We’re going to kill them! And if you won’t help me, then I’ll do it myself!” Locus looked up at Felix, shaking his head._

_“What’s more important, them, or me?” Locus asked. He had never asked that before. Never asked Felix to choose. Never asked if the mission was more important than him. Mostly because he was scared the answer would be the mission. That Felix, that the woman he loved so much, care about with all his soul, didn’t see him the same way._

_Everything was silent for a moment. Locus stayed still, giving Felix the time she might need. Slowly, so slowly, Felix sank her knees next to Locus on the ground. She was still quiet, too quiet. It was unnerving. Maybe this is where she would pull a knife out and finish him off. Instead, she reached up, pulling her helmet off. The first thing Locus always noticed about Felix was her eyes. They were so brown, so deep. They easily stared right through his persona and into his soul._

_This time, they were filled with tears and it broke his heart to see. Felix never cried, not even when she was injured. She tried to play the tough guy, pretend that it was always okay, but now she wasn’t pretending. She took one of Locus’ hands, raising it up to her face. She shut her eyes, causing the tears to escape._

_“That’s a dumb question,” she chokes out, “course you’re more important. But what about orders? I’m just trying to follow the orders for once so that you’re happy. I already messed it all up. I’m trying to fix it now.” Locus smiled sadly, cupping Felix’s face and rubbing his gloved finger into her skin._

_“Felix,” he said softly, “fuck our orders. Fuck Hargrove. I’m done. I want to leave. We can’t stay here. We won’t win. It’s best if we run now. I want to live, and I want you to live with me. We won’t if we keep following that crazy old man.” Felix opened her eyes, staring at Locus. She gave a little nod._

_“You are way more important. Way more,” she insisted. “I’ll follow you anywhere.”_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Locus slid the door open, walking outside onto the balcony. He shut the door softly behind him as he headed towards the banister. The lights of the city were beneath him, but Locus only had eyes for the sky. It was a clear night, not a single cloud to be seen. The stars were trying so hard to pierce through the darkness. The moons were full, adding more light to the sky. Locus wish that the lights below would turn off so he could see the stars more clearly. He missed them sometimes, missed flying among them in a space ship. 

Felix was getting ready for bed, and Locus should be too, but the memories were strong tonight. He couldn’t stop thinking about the past. About what happened and everything they had been through. Chorus had changed them. For the better? For the worse? Locus still wasn’t sure. He prayed it was for the better. That leaving wasn’t a mistake. That it would never come back to bite them. He prayed karma would spare them for once. 

The door opened again, getting Locus’ attention. He turned his head to see Felix stepping outside, a smile on her face. Her hair was growing out, flowing down in a way she never would have allowed before. It was just one of the many things that had changed. She was wearing one of his green t-shirts, which was nearly a dress on her, along with black shorts. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she walked over to him, swinging her hips. 

“We’re not having sex on the balcony,” Locus warned, smirking to himself when she pouted, bottom lip sticking out in a way that Locus found so cute and endearing. 

“You are still no fun,” Felix declared, grabbing Locus by his sweater and pulling him in for a kiss. Locus kissed her back easily, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her against him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. When the kiss was over, Felix set her head on Locus’ chest. 

“What are you doing out here all by yourself?” Felix wondered softly. 

“Just thinking,” Locus admitted. Felix glanced up at him, the question clear in her eyes. 

“About what happened. How far we’ve come,” Locus answered. Felix sighed, turning her head down to press it against Locus’ sweater. Locus was a little surprised Felix wasn’t making fun of his outfit. She loved to tease him about his sweaters, calling him an old geezer or crusty old man. 

“Do you miss it?” Felix asked softly. 

“Sometimes. Miss the adventure. Miss the stars. Getting to see them up close,” Locus explained, “Miss traveling and seeing new places.” Felix was quiet for a while. Locus let her be, looking up at the stars. He wondered how things were going on Chorus. Wonders often what happened after they defeated Hargrove. If Kimball was still their leader. If the reds and blues stayed there or left as soon as things were okay. 

Locus thought about it more often then he would even admit to Felix. He may have convinced her to leave Hargrove, to run when they had the chance, but he wasn’t sure if Felix completely forgave him for pulling her from the fight. 

“Locus?” Felix bought him out of his thoughts slowly. Locus looked back down at her. Felix reached up to cup his cheek, rubbing her thumb against his skin before placing it against his lips. 

“I miss it too,” Felix sighed out, “sometimes. Sometimes I miss the thrill. The danger. The adventure as well.”

“I know-” 

“But,” Felix didn’t allow him to cut her off, “I love it here more. I never thought I would, but I really like it here. It’s amazing. And you’ve given me everything I’ve wanted and more.” Locus stared, thinking it over. Thinking about the large TV in the living room. The state of the art kitchen with the newest appliances. The master bedroom with the biggest bed in the world. Lips pressed against his softly, bringing him back again. 

“I love you,” Felix muttered against his lips. 

“I love you too,” Locus replied without hesitation. Felix leaned against his chest again, holding him tightly. Locus rubbed her back, letting Felix cling as much as she wanted. 

“Daddy? Mommy?” a smaller voice spoke up, getting their attention. They both looked over to see their daughter, Victoria, standing in the doorway of the balcony. She was wearing her favorite pair of pajamas, purple shirt with matching purple shorts. At least tonight she hadn’t fought them about wearing a tutu to bed. Locus could only handle that so many times a week. However, Victoria was being very good. She knew she wasn’t allowed out on the balcony without permission, even if her parents were out there. Locus was too worried about her falling off the end somehow. 

“What are you doing up, Tori?” Felix asked, walking over to her. Locus watched as Felix knelt down to Tori’s level. He didn’t hear what his daughter said, but Felix picked her up, holding her close before bringing her over to Locus. 

“She had a nightmare,” Felix explained, “said you have to come and chase the monsters away.” Locus gave the little girl an adoring smile before taking her from Felix. Tori had Felix’s hair and skin color, but Locus’ eyes and nose. She was perfect. So perfect and Locus loved her with all his being. 

“You have monsters in your room?” he asked softly, putting on a concern face. He had monsters in his room as well some nights when the nightmares come for him. The thoughts of losing Felix, of losing Tori, of being back on that planet. If Felix hadn’t listened to him. If things hadn’t turned out so well. Some nights Locus couldn’t shake it, but Felix was always there when he woke up, staring at him in silence before chasing the thoughts away with kisses and soft words. 

“They’re scary,” Tori replied, hiding her face in his shoulder. Locus held her tightly, looking at Felix. His wife was frowning, looking worried as she watched their daughter. 

“I’ll get the monster repellant. We’ll take care of them,” Locus promised, reaching out to pull Felix closer. He hugged her as well, holding both his girls in his arms. 

“I’ll always protect you,” Locus whispered to them, wanting to keep that promise forever. 

“And I you,” Felix answered. 

“And me too!” Tori added. Locus smiled, kissing the little girl’s head. He glanced up at the sky again, smiling as he noticed more stars shining through finally. 

“Mommy says they have names,” Tori spoke up, pointing at the sky. Locus was sure she was still tired, even if she was scared to go back to her room.

“They do. All of the stars have names,” Locus explained. Felix pulled away, kissing Locus quickly before nodding. 

“And Daddy knows all their names,” she told Tori. The girl turned her attention to Locus, waiting patiently. She got that from Locus for sure. Locus pointed up to the sky, whispering the name and stories in Tori’s ear. She echoed him a few times, trying to get some of the names right. She did pretty well for her age. 

“And that one, that one’s not a star. It’s a planet,” Locus told her before glancing at Felix. His wife was a little tense, looking nervous about what Locus would say. 

“A planet?” Tori wondered. 

“Yup. It’s name is Chorus. Your mommy and I have been there,” Locus explained, “But that’s a story for when you’re older.” Tori whined loudly, starting to throw a fit. That she got from Felix. One hundred percent from Felix only. 

“I think it’s time for bed,” Locus suggested. Felix laughed a bit as Tori pouted. He moved to kiss Locus one more time before heading for the door. 

“Bed time for everyone,” she added, giving Locus a pointed look from the doorway. Locus went to follow, looking up at the stars one more time. 

“Good luck,” Locus whispered, knowing for sure who he was talking to. Tori looked up at the sky, following her father’s action. 

“Good luck,” she echoed. Locus smiled at her. 

“One day, we’ll have quite a story to tell you,” Locus told her as he carried her inside. 

Felix was waiting, holding the spray bottle they used to chase the monsters away. It was an old white cleaning bottle, one that had been washed countless times by Locus to make sure all the cleaning solution was out. Now it was only filled with water. The outside was decorated with a green monster crossed out along with the words, “Monsters Go Away.” on it, courtesy of Felix. Locus carried Tori towards her room, setting her down outside the door. Felix had followed, holding the spray bottle out to him. Locus took it, giving her a kiss before putting on a stern look. 

“If I don’t come back, stay out of the cookies,” he warned. Felix rolled her eyes as Tori giggled. It was routine for him to say something along the lines, changing the ending each time. Locus walked into Tori’s bedroom, pretending to sneak around and look for monsters. In the doorway, Tori stood watch with Felix holding her close. Locus sprayed the bottle randomly, banishing monsters from the room with a smile. He checked under the bed, and the closet, making sure to spray both. After spraying around six times, he turned to Tori. 

“I think I got them all,” he told her, “wanna check?” Tori nodded, taking Felix’s hand and pulling her into the room. Tori looked around, inspecting the room with a firm look on her face. Felix smiled at Locus when the young girl wasn’t looking. As soon as Tori turned towards his wife, Felix put on the same firm look. 

“You didn’t do behind the door,” Tori whispered, looking over at it. Locus widened his eyes, pretending to be shocked and terrified. He quickly put the spray bottle out in front of him, walking over and spraying behind the door before running to hide behind Felix. 

“Eat her first!” he exclaimed. Felix let out an offended noise as Tori squealed. 

“I think you got it,” Felix declared, pushing Locus a bit. He smiled at her, kissing her softly as Tori wandered towards her bed. The little girl climbed under the blankets, hitting her pillow before laying her head down. She yawned, looking at her parents with a happy and calm expression on her face. Locus walked over first, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Good night, my sweet angel,” Locus whispered. Felix appeared a second later, kissing Tori’s cheek. 

“Sleep well. Remember what we say?” 

“Nothing is scarier than my mommy,” Tori recited. Locus gave Felix a look, still a bit unhappy that she taught Tori that when she was two. 

“That’s my girl,” Felix said, kissing the girl again. 

“We love you,” Locus added, pulling away. 

“Love you too,” Tori replied. Felix moved away next, watching Tori as they walked to the door. Locus turned off the lights, smiling as the nightlight lit up the wall with a projection of stars and the moons. Felix closed the door slowly, leaving it opened just a crack. She watched through it for a while, smiling to herself. 

“What is it?” Locus whispered, wondering what she was thinking. 

“Nothing,” Felix replied, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. Locus didn’t believe her one bit. 

“Tell me,” he begged as they got into the bedroom. Felix shrugged, crawling into the bed and watching him as he pulled off his sweater and pants. He got under the blankets, moving to wraps his arms around her. 

“Felix-” 

“Do you think Tori would do good with a sibling?” Felix wondered, settling down in Locus’ arms. Locus’ eyes widened. 

“Well....” he trailed off, “do you want another one?” Felix was quiet for a moment before nodding her head. 

“I would. A boy,” she replied, “A son.” 

“A son,” Locus echoed. Felix turned her face into his chest, shutting her eyes. 

“A son,” she said again. Locus shut his eyes as well, smiling to himself now too. To have a son, to have a little boy would be a wonderful thing. 

“Okay,” he agreed, waiting a bit for Felix to reply. When she didn’t he opened one eye, looking down at her. He almost laughed, seeing her already fast asleep. 

“I love you.”


End file.
